1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a substrate detection device and a substrate detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of each panel of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), each pixel in the panel is driven by line scanning. Thin film transistors (TFT) in the same row/column are driven by the same gate/data line, and the gate/data lines are alternately powered on to control each pixel accurately. Signal lines in each row/column are led out to an edge of the panel to form a peripheral circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, leads of the data lines 10 constitute a data line peripheral circuit region 13 while leads of the gate lines 11 constitute a gate line peripheral circuit region 14. Regions between the data lines 10 and the gate lines 11 are pixel regions 12. The leads in the peripheral circuit regions 13 and 14 are densely arranged in a S-shape and finally connected to a drive circuit of the panel.
In a practical manufacturing process, it is difficult to avoid occurrence of abnormity of the leads in the peripheral circuit regions, such as an interconnection between the adjacent leads or a break of the lead. When the abnormity of the leads in the peripheral circuit regions occurs, pixels in one row/column of the panel are caused to be incapable of normally displaying, thereby greatly affecting the quality of the panel. In the prior art, two detection methods are mainly adopted to detect whether or not abnormity of the leads in the peripheral circuit regions occurs.
A first one of the two detection methods adopted in the prior art is a region division detection method. Since all of the pixels are substantially the same in the pixel regions, a method of comparing the adjacent pixels with each other can be adopted to find a bad pixel. The peripheral circuit regions are divided into many independent zones and different repeated units in each zone are calculated so that regular zones can be detected. As shown in FIG. 2, vertical portions of the S-shape leads are regularly repeated in a lateral direction. The method can detect only the regular zones in which the leads are repeated in a horizontal/vertical direction, but cannot detect the irregular zones or the zones in which the leads are not distributed in the horizontal/vertical direction. Furthermore, the method requires that the peripheral circuit regions should be divided into may small zones, and boundaries of the small zones should be determined, thereby needing a great deal of time in program setting.
A second one of the two detection method adopted in the prior art is a comparison detection method based on comparison between the panels. As shown in FIG. 3, the peripheral circuit regions 310 and 320 of the adjacent panels 31 and 32 on the same glass substrate 30 are compared with each other or the other peripheral circuit regions 311 and 321 of the adjacent panels 31 and 32 are compared with each other. This method can avoid the trivial zone setting, but requires that a distance between the two adjacent panels is not too far. The method cannot be used for detecting large-size products in which each glass substrate is provided with only one panel.
Therefore, in these methods adopted in the prior art to detect whether or not the abnormity of the leads in the peripheral circuit regions occurs, the detection is performed based on comparison between the same patterns/zones. The detection methods cannot be used for a wide-range high-compatibility detection of the leads in the peripheral circuit regions.